BrambleClan and HawkClan
by Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan
Summary: Lionpaw,The Only Kit of Darkbramble and Squirrelflight, is Forced to choose between The Dark Forest and StarClan. His Clan or The Resistance.NO POWER OF THREE
1. Prologue

**Hello all! I've realized there are a few mistakes in my earlier chapters, and well im going to rewrite them.**

**Also to a certain idiot from a certain website, you know who you are. Discontinued huh? You had the wrong story.**

**Allegiances: BrambleClan**

**Leader: Darkbramble (appr. Berrypaw)**

**Deputy: Ashfur (Apprentice, Lionpaw)**

**Med. Cat: Leafpool (appr. Kestralpaw)**

**Warriors:**

**Dustpelt (appr. Honeypaw)**

**Brackenfur**

**Thornclaw (appr. Poppypaw)**

**Sorreltail (appr. Cinderpaw)**

**Spiderleg**

**Whitewing**

**Birchfall**

**Squirrelflight**

**Tornear (appr. Harepaw)**

**Crowfeather (appr. Heatherpaw)**

**Owlwhisker**

**Whitetail (appr. Breezepaw)**

**Nightcloud**

**WeaselFur**

**Apprentices:**

**Berrypaw**

**Lionpaw**

**Honeypaw**

**Poppypaw**

**Cinderpaw**

**Kestralpaw**

**Harepaw**

**Heatherpaw**

**Breezepaw**

**Queens:**

**Ferncloud**

**Gorsetail**

**Elders:**

**Morningflower**

**Webfoot**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Allegiances: HawkClan**

**Leader:Darkhawk (appr. Dapplepaw)**

**Deputy:Rowanclaw (appr. Ivypaw)**

**Med. Cat:LittleCloud**

**Warriors:**

**Blackclaw**

**Voletooth (appr. Minnowpaw)**

**Reedwhisker (appr. pouncepaw)**

**Mosspelt (appr. pebblepaw)**

**Beechfur**

**Rippletail (appr. Willowpaw)**

**Oakfur**

**Smokefoot (appr. Owlpaw)**

**Snowbird**

**Apprentices:**

**Dapplepaw**

**Ivypaw**

**Willowpaw**

**Minnowpaw**

**Pouncepaw**

**Pebblepaw**

**Owlpaw**

**Queens:**

**Dawnflower**

**Graymist**

**Icewing**

**Elders:**

**Heavystep**

**Swallowtail**

**Stonestream**

**Cedarheart**

**Tallpoppy**

**Allegiance: The Resistance/New ThunderClan**

**Leader:Graystar**

**Deputy:Cloudtail (appr. Hazelpaw)**

**Med. Cat:Brightheart**

**Warriors:**

**Millie(Appr. Mousepaw)**

**Daisy**

**Prologue**

Brambleclaw stared down at Firestar, who now lay helpless with his head stuck in a fox trap. Brambleclaw took a step forward, remembered how Firestar had sat and watched as his father, Tigerstar, had all of his nine lives ripped away in a single blow, he remembered Firestar saving him from the fire. He remembered Firestar's distrust of him as an apprentice. He froze in his tracks, trying to figure out what to do, he had never been this confused before.

_Fool! Kill Him Now!_ Tigerstar's spirit suddenly demanded, "Six Lives..." Brambleclaw muttered as he took another step forward to Firestar. "Kill him, and ThunderClan is yours." Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw's brother, urged him on from the side. Brambleclaw looked at Firestar in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Firestar." He said quietly as he tightened the noose around Firestar's neck. Firestar's eyes widened in shock, this was clearly not the decision he thought Brambleclaw would make.

Brambleclaw loosened the noose after Firestar lost his fifth Life. Firestar using what energy he had left, lifted his head in questioning, and he saw only malice and greed for power in Brambleclaw's eyes. He then saw The spirit of Tigerstar standing next to Brambleclaw, Smirking down to him. Brambleclaw then tore his claws through Firestar's side, causing blood to pour out slowly, He then proceeded to do the same to the other side.

He then raked his claws down Firestar's back. Blood flowed into the lake, slowly turning it red 'Brambleclaw what made you go down this path?' And with that last thought, Firestar died.

**Meanwhile, ThunderClan camp**

"There shall be one. One with the power to decide the fate of the clans." Leafpool heard as darkness surrounded her, then there was a loud, long roar from a lion before the darkness faded. Leafpool let loose the breath she had not realized she was holding, "There shall be one. One with the power to decide the fate of the clans." She murmured, reciting the words she had heard seconds earlier.

**So tell me how was the prologue?**

**Review or BrambleClaw will come and kill you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Re-write of Chapter 1.**

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

**Chapter 1**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" The yowl woke Lionkit from his sleep. His father, Darkbramble, had called for a clan meeting. Suddenly, he realized today was the day he would be made an apprentice! Wasting no time, Lionkit rushed out of the nursery almost bumping into Squirrelflight, his mother.

Lionpaw stopped in front of the High-ledge. "Today we name a new apprentice. Lionkit, step forward." Darkbramble ordered, "Lionkit, do you promise to train hard and learn StarClan's noble code?", A smirk of amusement showed on Darkbramble's face and he said 'StarClan'.

"I do." Lionkit replied confidently.

"Then from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw," Darkbramble said. "Ashfur, You shall be Lionpaw's mentor, I trust you to pass on your loyalty and strength." Darkbramble said as Lionpaw went to touch noses with Ashfur. After Darkbramble dismissed the other cats, Ashfur left to show Lionpaw the territory. He decided to show Lionpaw the lake first. "Wow! There is so much water!" Lionpaw said in awe, Ashfur just grunted. "Come on, I better show you the rest of the territory before this storm begins." Ashfur said, Lionpaw the realized he was right as their were dark gray clouds above them, he must have not noticed them in his excitement. Ashfur led him through the territory, showing him the training hollow and other important areas. Ashfur began to lead him out of the trees onto a moorland, "There isn't much on the moors except rabbits." Ashfur explained

Lightning suddenly streaked across the sky, and then thunder boomed over head. "We better get back to camp." Ashfur said firmly. On the way back to camp it began to rain slowly before getting heavier. They reached camp just before it became a down-pour.

He started heading to the nursery, before stopping himself and heading to the apprentice den. When he got inside, he found the other apprentices asleep in their nest and a nest made with fresh moss. 'They must have made it for me while I was gone.' Lionpaw thought before laying down to sleep. When he was asleep he found himself in a strange forest.

There was no star, moon, or anything in the sky, The only thing around was the seemingly burnt forest. He padded through the forest for a few minutes before finding himself in a clearing. He noticed three things. One, there was a rock in the center of the clearing with a cat on top of it. Two, there where two other cats there, Darkbramble was one of them. Three, they where all staring at him in surprise.

"What?" Lionpaw asked, "How did you manage to get into the Dark Forest, I have not pulled you here." The biggest one, who sat on the rock in the middle of the clearing, demanded. "I don't know." Lionpaw replied lamely, as he had no other excuse.

Darkbramble, who had just stared in shock up to now, finally spoke "Lionpaw?" he asked. "Lionpaw, you mean your son?" The one next to Darkbramble asked, "Yes" Darkbramble replied. "I am Tigerstar and this is Darkhawk. Since you are Darkbramble's kit, I will let you live," The newly identified Tigerstar paused, "For now." He finished. "Since you found your way here earlier then we expected, You will begin your training as my apprentice." Darkhawk said.

Lionpaw nodded, "What is this place?" Lionpaw finally asked. "This is The Place of No Stars or The Dark Forest as its more commonly called, It is untouched by StarClan. Only those who committed the worst of crimes against the warrior code are sent here." Tigerstar explained. "But I haven't done anything bad." Lionpaw said, trying not to show fear but failing horribly. He was suddenly knocked over and pinned down by Darkhawk, "If you don't get rid of your emotions by next moon, you will be killed. Emotions suck as fear will hold you back." Darkhawk threatened.

"O-Okay" Lionpaw stuttered, "Good, now your training begins know." Darkhawk said. Darkhawk then jumped off of Lionpaw and then went to the other side of the clearing. Lionpaw followed, "We shall begin with a mock battle, Claws unsheathed," Darkhawk explained before rushing at Lionpaw and then leaped, Lionpaw ducked quickly, but that is what Darkhawk wanted. Darkhawk turned in mid-air and clawed down Lionpaw's sides. "Ah!" Lionpaw yowled in pain as he collapsed. Lionpaw then felt a poke in his side "Wake up, its sun-high." Cinderpaw, another apprentice, woke him from his dream, "Ashfur has been waiting for you." She finished. 'Sun-High!' Lionpaw though in surprise.

**I've decided on having Lionpaw know of the Dark Forest earlier then I was going to. Just so it can have a bigger influence on his actions later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

**Chapter 2.**

Lionpaw jumped up quickly and headed out of the apprentice den. He saw Ashfur on the other side of the clearing and headed over toward him, trying to forget the 'training' he got in the dark forest from Darkhawk. Ashfur motioned for Lionpaw to follow him, when they reached the training hollow he stopped. "Lionpaw, I know you probably want to see the rest of the territory."

Lionpaw nodded, he did want to see the rest of the territory. "But, I'm going to teach you how to hunt. Hunting is nessasary for the clan to survive." Ashfur then slipped into the hunting crouch. "Now you try." Ashfur commanded, Lionpaw then tried to mimick Ashfur and went into the hunting crouch. "Close, but not perfect." Ashfur praised. "That is all for today, I thought it would take longer for you to get the hunting crouch down. You can go do what you want." Ashfur paused, "You can go help around camp or you can go hunt, your choice" Ashfur finished.

"I think I'll go hunt." Lionpaw replied, he needed sometime to think anyways. He then headed to the lake, catching a few mice and a squirrel on the way. He stopped and gazed at the lake, He must have dozed off because next think he knows he can hear cats talking. "Yes, Graystar we just need to gather a few more Warriors and we can return the clans to normal." One cats said "That is good Cloudtail, Firestar and the others would have wanted us to return the clans back to how they should be, Four Clans, not two." The other cat, Graystar said

Lionpaw slipped into a nearby bush to hide. Two cats came out of the tree-line and sat down near the edge of the lake. "Graystar what do you think the prophecy could mean? There will be one. One with the power to decide the fate of the clans_._" Cloudtail said. "You shouldn't speak of the prophecy here, Cloudtail, We are in _Bramble_Clan Territory. Anybody could be listening." Graystar said as he turned to stare directly at the bush Lionpaw was in. 'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me!' Lionpaw pleaded silently, he didn't even know any battle moves.

"Come out," Graystar said. Lionpaw froze at being caught, as he went to step out, and give himself up "Hazelpaw." Graystar said. Lionpaw stopped and gave a sigh of relief. He slowly walked back and after collecting his prey, he headed back to camp. 'I have to report this to Darkbramble.' he told himself, but he was curious. Who was Firestar and what did he mean by four clans, there had always been two right?

**_BrambleClan and HawkClan_**

Lionpaw ran into camp and immediately ran to Darkbramble, who was watching the camp from underneath the High-ledge, "I need to speak to you." Lionpaw said. After Darkbramble had taken Lionpaw to his den he asked, "What is it?" Lionpaw paused, deciding on how to explain it. "I was hunting near the lake and then two cats came, I hid in a bush and listened, They where talking about a prophecy." That got Darkbramble's attention, a prophecy? "I don't remember it but I did find out their names, Cloudtail and Graystar." Lionpaw continued, "They also mentioned someone named Firestar and they said something about a plan and four clans." Lionpaw finished.

Darkbramble thought for a second and then explained, "There was not always two clans, there used to be four. ThunderClan,WindClan,ShadowClan, And RiverClan. Firestar was the leader of ThunderClan. Onestar was leader of WindClan, Blackstar was leader of ShadowClan, and Leopardstar was leader of RiverClan. Around eight moons ago, I killed Firestar." Darkbramble admitted his crime without hesitation. "I killed him six times on that day. I then helped Darkhawk, Hawkfrost then, Kill Mistyfoot and he became deputy. We then killed Leopardstar, He gained his nine lives from the Dark Forest, like I did, at the next gathering we killed Onestar and Blackstar. HawkClan is a mix of ShadowClan and RiverClan and BrambleClan is a mix of WindClan and ThunderClan."

Lionpaw was now terrified of his clan leader, his father, something he thought wasnt possible. "As for Cloudtail and Graystar do not bother with them, they are traitors to BrambleClan. Cloudtail was a kittypet and Graystar has a mate who is a kittypet. They have created 'New ThunderClan' or something close to that, They seem to think they can kill me and Darkhawk." Darkbramble finished. "Now you will never repeat any of this to anyone, If I hear that you are telling anybody this you will killed immediately." Lionpaw didn't have a doubt in his mind that Darkbramble would actually kill him.

"O-Ok" Lionpaw stuttered, he quickly left Darkbramble's den. Noticing it was close to moon-high Lionpaw left to the apprentice den.

_Lionpaw woke up in the same burnt forest he had the night before, Instead of heading to where Tigerstar and Darkhawk would be, He ran the other way, Coming though the trees he could see a bright place, There where stars,A moon, and cats with starry pelts. 'StarClan!' Lionpaw realized, Lionpaw rushed foward only to be knocked back by a cat who had a pelt that looked like fire, "What are you doing here? Hasn't Tigerstar and the dark forest took enough away from us already?" The Cat Asked/Demanded. "Go back to Tigerstar." With those words a strong wind pushed Lionpaw out of StarClan territory and back into the Dark Forest. "No please! Let me stay!" Lionpaw pleaded before being thrown into the dark forest._

_Suddenly Shadows of cats appeared around him, out of the cats in front of him came Tigerstar. Without a single word Tigerstar slashed his throat with his claws, Lionpaw felt the life fade from him. Lionpaw woke again in the same area with Tigerstar still standing in front of him, His wounds healed. Then Tigerstar killed Lionpaw again. This process continued, getting killed and then waking with his wounds healed._

Lionpaw woke suddenly, barely muffling his yowl of terror. gasping for air, he left camp. He continued walking until he reached the moorland that once belonged to WindClan, he looked up to the stars. "StarClan... am I destined to end up like my father? Or do i have a choice to be different. I do not want to be a killer, I do not want to end up in The Place of No Stars like Tigerstar. Please talk to me." No answer came, "Fine! Cast me away, do not talk! I don't care! All you are is a bunch of dead cats!" He yelled to the sky, not caring who heard.

Unknown to him, A dark brown tabby tom had been watching the whole time, The tom slipped away, unnoticed with a smirk on his face.

**End Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

**DARK FOREST**

**Chapter 3**

Over the next moon somethings had happened, Lionpaw had the same dream every few nights, but he had found out the meaning, 'Do as we tell you or die.' Lionpaw himself had changed, instead of being his Happy and energetic self, he had become negative and hateful to those who tried to befriend him. He was often heard at night cursing StarClan's existence, many had thought he was insane, but he showed nothing of this during the day, so most brushed it aside as unimportant.

The clans had become more willing to fight and many battles had happened for just seeing each other on patrols or hunting. Lionpaw himself had never been in one of these battles, but he had heard the stories of them. Lionpaw was going on the Dawn patrol tomorrow. He went to the apprentice den to sleep, as Lionpaw went to sleep he thought, _Something important is going to happen tomorrow. _

_Lionpaw woke up in the now familiar burnt forest. Without a word he walked off in a seemingly random direction, "Mapleshade," He acknowledged the nearly faded cat as he passed her, "Darkhawk and Tigerstar are at the canyon." She told him. He nodded, and headed towards the canyon. The canyon was what the name says, a canyon, it was so deep that you couldn't even see the bottom. It was one of Darkhawk's favorite training areas, it was unknown why but the common theory was that he enjoyed the thrill of fighting on the unstable ledges, giving a fight a bit of unpredictability as one could collapse at any moment._

_He reached the canyon without any interruptions, "Lionpaw your here, good. Now let's begin." Darkhawk said and leaped, Lionpaw dodged to the side instead of ducking, he had learned that's a mistake when fighting Darkhawk on his first visit here. Darkhawk landed on unstable paws and Lionpaw took advantage, knocking Darkhawk over and pinning him down. Darkhawk kicked up with his hind legs, sending Lionpaw tumbling to the ledge of the canyon. Lionpaw quickly got back up, but not fast enough to counter Tigerstar, who had been sitting on the sideline until now. Tigerstar rammed his shoulder into his side, sending Lionpaw off the edge. "Remember there is always more than one enemy around." Tigerstar said_

_Thinking quickly, Lionpaw forced himself awake before he could hit the bottom_

Lionpaw woke up angrily, how dare Tigerstar push him off a cliff! Deciding to worry about it later he left the den, as he came out of the apprentice den he saw the other cats on the patrol, Dustpelt and Honeypaw. Without a word the others followed Ashfur towards the HawkClan border. Honeypaw began trying to start a conversation with Lionpaw, He ignored every word she said. Halfway through the patrol they encountered a HawkClan patrol, Without a word The HawkClan deputy, Rowanclaw, launched himself at Ashfur.

That seemed to trigger a chain reaction as fighting broke out. Lionpaw was fighting a small She-cat '_An apprentice_' Lionpaw guessed before he was knocked over and pinned down. That simple move sent rage into Lionpaw and everything became a blur to him. All he could feel was his claws tearing through flesh and blood splattering onto his pelt. The apprentice he was fighting fled back over the border, Lionpaw smirked.

Lionpaw looked around, he saw that Dustpelt had finished his fight and was now helping Ashfur, Honeypaw was still fighting but seemed to have things under control. A few heartbeats later and the fighting was over. "We are returning to camp." Ashfur said, Lionpaw nodded and followed. When they reached camp, Lionpaw finally felt exhaustion come into him. He went to his nest to sleep, knowing he would wake up in the dark forest.

_"Welcome Lionpaw." Was the first thing Lionpaw heard as he entered the forest. Lionpaw looked up at Darkhawk, They stared at each other for a second and then Darkhawk sent Lionpaw tumbling down a hill with a massive swipe with his paw "That was for leaving early last night." and with those words the both leaped at one another again._

Lionpaw woke and looked around, "Wake up, Darkbramble called a meeting." Said one of the other apprentices. Lionpaw quickly got up and went outside of the den. "HawkClan has attacked us on Patrols to many times. It is time that we attack them! We will attack them at dawn, " Darkbramble paused. "As for the gathering tonight, the cats going are, Ashfur, Breezepaw, Whitetail, Heatherpaw, Dustpelt, and Lionpaw."

**_ BrambleClan and HawkClan _**

Lionpaw crossed the Tree-Bridge after everyone else had crossed, everyone had settled down and had not even casted a glance to each other. Lionpaw was confused, _'In the Nursery they always told me that at Gatherings, the clans gathered as one and had fun.' _Of course Lionpaw didn't understand 'Fun' anymore. The leader's called the meeting together, even though they didn't have to. "BrambleClan Would Like to know why HawkClan has been trespassing on our Territory." Darkbramble demanded. Darkhawk Glared at him. '_Are they Going to Fight?_' Lionpaw questioned himself.


	5. Chapter 4: DF

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

**Chapter 4**

Darkhawk snarled, "trespassing! Hawkclan has never crossed the border! Unlike you prey-stealing thieves!" Lionpaw's Claws unsheathed themselves, _How dare he accuse us of Prey-stealing! _Dark Forest mentor or not Darkhawk was going to lose a life for that comment. "Prey-Stealing!" Darkbramble exclaimed, and launched at Darkhawk. Right after that, the Island broke out into fighting. Lionpaw saw the HawkClan apprentice from earlier that day hidden near the back of the island, He smirked as he saw multiple wounds on the apprentice. Lionpaw came up from behind the cat and when she heard him she turned and was preparing to claw his eyes. When she realized it was Lionpaw, Fear crawled into her eyes.

Lionpaw took a step forward and the apprentice took a step back, "Don't tell me your scared?" Lionpaw taunted. The only response was a whimper of fear. Lionpaw realized the power he held over her currently, It felt great. To have so much power over another cat, He could do anything to her and she could do nothing. He wanted to destroy her, kill her, Erase her existence from the clans. But he didn't, maybe he felt pity, or some of his old personality creeped through his emotionless mask. Whatever it was held him back, "Whats your name, I won't hurt you." After a second he added, "I promise." The fear left her eyes after a few seconds. "M-my n-name is W-Willowpaw." She stuttered. "I'm Lionpaw." Lionpaw said as he studied her, He had just realized how beautiful she was. Her emerald eyes and her pale grey pelt shined in the moonlight, making her seem even more beautiful to him, 'What am I thinking! Im BrambleClan and She is HawkClan, I can't love her!' He said shaking any thoughts from his head.

"Tell me, do you hate me for earlier today?" He asked, she looked surprised at his question, "No," She said, "Fighting is a part of being a warrior right?" She asked. "Yes," He said quietly, "Yes it is."

He looked around the island for a second and saw almost all HawkClan cats had Fled, "You better leave quickly." He said and then added, "I'll meet you tomorrow night at what used to be the ShadowClan and ThunderClan border." She nodded and quickly ran off the island. After a few seconds, HawkClan had left and BrambleClan was preparing to leave

**12345678901234567890****12345678901234567890****12345678901234567890**

Lionpaw headed to his nest when they got back to camp, he quickly fell asleep and awoke in the dark forest. _Can I ever have one night away from this place?_ His thoughts ended as he saw Tigerstar, Lionpaw nods his head in greeting, "Where is Darkhawk?" Lionpaw ask. "Not here." Tigerstar growls out, "You will be training with me tonight." Lionpaw nodded. "Now follow." Tigerstar mewed and headed into one of the deeper parts of the dark forest, eventaully Lionpaw could barely see a thing, "So what are we doing here?" Lionpaw questions. "I will be teaching you how to fight in the dark." Instead of Tigerstar's voice coming from infront of him, it came from behind.

Lionpaw's eyes widened, he hadn't noticed Tigerstar move behind him. Lionpaw turns around and saw Tigerstar's amber eyes, "Now attack me." Tigerstar orders. Lionpaw unsheathes his claws and lunge foward, Halfway to Tigerstar, Lionpaw is knocked out of the air. "Did I forget to mention that I was also teaching you to fight multiple enemies at once?" Amusement danced in Tigerstar's eyes. For the first time did Lionpaw realize the strong scent of many cats in the area. As Lionpaw looked around for any other cats he didn't notice Tigerstar nearing him. "Never take your eyes off of your enemy!" Tigerstar exclaims while slicing his claws down Lionpaw's side. Lionpaw yowled in surprise, but that didn't stop him from leaping on the nearest cat and slashing their throat. After that, most cats leaped at him at once

**12345678901234567890****12345678901234567890****12345678901234567890**

Lionpaw panted, he had been training for hours, his pelt was coated with blood, The taste of blood was in his mouth, and he was standing in the blood that came from the many cats he had fought off around him. Lionpaw smiled at his work, he had finally gotten the hang of fighting in the dark, and he had landed a nearly fatal blow on every cat that attacked him, sometimes hitting two at one time. Lionpaw scented the air for Tigerstar, but found nothing "Coward." Lionpaw muttered. He checked to make sure every cat around him was dead or unconscious, and layed down so he could fade from the dark forest. But before he was gone he heard Tigerstar's voice, "Kill a cat of new ThunderClan to prove your loyalty to the dark forest."

**12345678901234567890****12345678901234567890****12345678901234567890**

Lionpaw woke before the rest of his clanmates and headed to the lake to wash off the blood. Near the lake Lionpaw smelt a strange scent._ HawkClan? No its diferent._ Deciding to investigate, Lionpaw got into a crouch and slowly went toward the lake. He stared through a bush to see a striped gray She-cat drinking from the lake. Lionpaw slowly slid underneath the bushes towards the she-cat, unsheathing his claws he dug them into her back and pushed her down. "Who are you and Where do you come from." Lionpaw demanded, "I'm Millie and I come from new ThunderClan." The cat said after calming herself.

"New ThunderClan? I'm sorry but I have to kill you, as you are a threat to my clan." Lionpaw said, "No! Don't! I'm going to have kits!" Millie begged. "See if I care." Lionpaw replied emotionless and dug his claws into her neck before ripping them out. Lionpaw watch as her blood splattered into the lake before pushing her near life-less body into the lake. He saw her struggle for a second, then everything went silent. "You have proven your loyalty, you are now fully welcomed into the dark forest." A voice spoke behind Lionpaw. He turned to see a faint outline of Tigerstar. As fast as Tigerstar had appeared, he disappeared


	6. Chapter 5: DF

**BrambleClan And HawkClan**

**Chapter 5**

Lionpaw sighed as the sun set, He didn't even know why he had asked to meet Willowpaw at the former ThunderClan/ShadowClan border. As he neared it, he smelt her scent, This made him happy for some reason. As he looked through the shade of the trees, he saw Willowpaw waiting. 'She came!' He thought with joy. "Don't do this" He heard Tigerstar's voice, Lionpaw Turned. "Why?" He asked, "Meeting cats from other clans is dangerous, you never know what they will tell their clan leader." Tigerstar said.

"Lionpaw, is that you? Who are you talking to?" He heard the timid voice of Willowpaw, "no-one," Lionpaw said. "Lets play moss-ball," Willowpaw said pulling togerther a ball of moss.

That night they talked and played. Lionpaw felt like a kit in the nursery again, without a care in the world.

**BrambleClan And HawkClan**

Lionpaw neared the camp, this night had been one of the best of his life. He came through some bushes that surrounded the hollow. He ducked back into them as he saw Leafpool come out of the secret exit in the hollow, the vary one he used to leave. Leafpool looked around for a second and sneaked into the trees, heading toward the moors. He decided he would follow her. As they neared the moors, she suddenly disappeared into the ground. Curously he padded up to where she dissappeared. He was shocked to find a tunnel there. cautiously, he followed her in, following her scent.

As he got farther into the tunnel, he heard voices. "Leafpool, What is the Clan like?" Asked the voice he reconized as Graystar. "Most of the Clan is completly devoted to Darkbramble, including my sister. Our best choice of recruits is the Apprentices, I have my eye on one called Lionpaw, He is a strong cat, but the son of Darkbramble." Leafpool reported, Murmers of outrage followed, "... I see," Graystar replied moments later, "Bring him here at sun-rise." That sentence was followed by mutters of dissaproval.

Lionpaw gasped, What did these cats want with him? And why was Leafpool with them, he ran out of the tunnels and back to camp, but decided against reporting Leafpool to Darkbramble. He curled up into his nest, not waking the other apprentices and fell asleep.

**BrambleClan And HawkClan**

He blinked his eyes open to the gloomy light of the Dark Forest, "Your late." Said the voice of Darkhawk. "Sorry, I had trouble going to sleep." Lionpaw said quickly, "I hope your ready for training, Today you will be learning the killing bite, It is a blow to the back of the neck and is quick and silent. It is the ultimate battle move." He explained, Lionpaw's eyes shined at the prospect of learning such a powerful battle move. "Ice-eye!" Darkhawk called. The Cat, Ice-eye, seemed to fade through the trees, "Yes, Hawkfrost?" He asked. "I'm teaching Lionpaw the Killing bite and I needed your help demonstrating it." Darkhawk said, "But-" Ice-eye began, but was silenced by a quick bite to the back of the neck from Darkhawk.

Ice-eye's body fell onto the ground and faded seconds later, "Practice this move enough and you will be able to use it in any position." Darkhawk said, Lionpaw nodded eargerly

**BrambleClan And HawkClan**

Lionpaw woke the next morning with Leafpool standing over him, "Lionpaw, come with me, I need help gathering herbs." She said. He knew she was lying but decided to go along with it, "Ok, Let's go." He replied and stood up. Giving himself a few quick licks to clean himself, he followed her out of the den and camp. Following her, he thought of what to do, 'These cats want me for something, a revolt against Darkbramble and Darkhawk, I guess' He thought remembering when he had first saw Graystar and Cloudtail.

"Follow me, down this tunnel." Leafpool said, "Okay." Lionpaw said and did so. He followed her down the dark tunnel, soon he heard the soung of rushing water, 'A river?' He wondered. Suddenly they came into a cave, There was a river with a Cliff over it, Ontop of it where a few cats. There was a hole in the roof, providing light. Multiple cats where sharing tounges around the cave. When he came in all cats stopped and stared at him, having never seen him before.

"Leafpool, I assume this is Lionpaw." Spoke one of the cats, Graystar, "Yes." Leafpool responded. "Come here" Graystar said to Lionpaw, Lionpaw stepped foward. "You are probaly wondering what is going on here, Correct?" Graystar asked. Lionpaw nodded, He was wondering what was going on. "All of us in this cave wish to restore the clans back to normal. Ever since Darkbramble and Darkhawk took control of the clans, Multiple cats, including myself have been driven out of the clans unfairly." He paused

"We want to regain control of the Clans so they can be returned to normal, Four Clans with a warrior code." He finished. "Wouldn't you have to kill Darkbramble and Darkhawk to do that?" Lionpaw asked, "Yes, But that is easily done, there are not true leaders, they don't have nine lives like me." Graystar replied, "We want you with us, you have the chance to redeem your family now, It started with Tigerstar, Who killed anyone who stood in his way, but was killed by Scourge and had all nine lives taken away at once. Then Brambleclaw came, I thought that there was no way he would turn out like his father, but I was wrong and the Clans where destroyed. You can make this all come to an end. If you accept return here at Moonhigh." Graystar said and motioned him to leave. Lionpaw nodded

**End Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 4:StarClan preview

**Ok, I suck at writting Light stories, but luckily i got a friend who is good with them. her username is Mouseshadow01, check out her story, its called falling shadows. Anyways the reason this is here is it is a STARCLAN preview chapter. Meaning its not finished and i really need to update. anyways here we go!**

The next moon passed and some things changed. Lionpaw had the same odd dream every now and again, and now he knew the meaning, 'Do what we say, or die.' Outside, Lionpaw was hateful and negative towards every-cat and everything. Usually ignoring or putting down every cat who tried to befriend him. But inside, he was still the same bright and energetic Lionpaw that once showed. His every action was secretly killing him inside. He felt horrible.

The clans had become more hateful towards one another and more willing to battle even if one was caught on the other's territory. Much blood was spilled over things like this. Lionpaw himself had never been to one of these battles, but he had heard many stories of them.

_"The warriors that had once lived at the lake territory are now heartless monsters,"_ Lionpaw had thought to himself once while listening to one of these stories,"_And I'm becoming one of them." _He shuddered at the thought and swiftly pushed it to the back of his mind, were cobwebs would cling and weave themselves around it.

Tomorrow Lionpaw was to with Ashfur, Dustpelt and Honeypaw on Dawn Patrol. _"Something important is going to happen tomorrow,"_He thought to himself as he drowned in the welcoming waters of sleep,"_Something very important..."_

**Ok, I cannot wait for her to finish. This is awesome!**


	8. Chapter 6: DF

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

**Chapter 6**

**DARK FOREST**

Lionpaw walked back up the tunnel, Leafpool beside him. "You cannot tell Darkbramble about this, or anyone for that matter." Leafpool meowed. "And if I Do?" Lionpaw questioned, "You will have entire clan of warriors ready to _kill_ you." She replied, stressing the word kill. "So? There are more warriors in BrambleClan then in New ThunderClan." He said. Leafpool growled in frustration, She didn't want her kit to succumb to the darkness that lies in BrambleClan. Lionpaw's eyes suddenly grew heavy and he collapsed, barely noticing Leafpool doing the same.

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

_Lionpaw opened his eyes to the Gloomy lighting of The Dark Forest. He Scanned the area for Tigerstar or Darkhawk, but the only other cat in the area was Leafpool. "How did you get here." He demanded when he saw Leafpool, "I don't know, What is this place?" She asked. A dark brown tabby came from the shadows of the forest, "Darkbramble!" Leafpool exclaimed. 'Darkbramble' turned to Lionpaw, "Do i really look so muck like my son?" He asked, Lionpaw nodded. Leafpool suddenly realized it wasnt Darkbramble in front of her, it was TIGERSTAR._

_"Well what am i learning today?" Lionpaw asked, ignoring Leafpool. 'Learning?' Leafpool thought, "You can't learn anything until our guest is dealt with" Tigerstar said. Lionpaw nodded, but showed some reluctance, He leaped at Leafpool "Run." He whispered as he pinned her down. Leafpool hesitated, but ran away, "She got away" Tigerstar said. "Lionpaw, today we will have another cat joining us, the only other Dark Forest apprentice other than you, Willowpaw." Tigerstar said. Lionpaw's eyes widened, 'Willowpaw?' Lionpaw thought, Lionpaw new the Dark Forest was evil, and he accepted it. But Willowpaw, no, she did not belong here, he had accepted his fate to be doomed to the Dark Forest, but he couldnt allow her to come here to!_

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

A moon passed, no sign of New ThunderClan, Lionpaw had kept Leafpool's secret. It was overall a normal moon, but today was the exception. Lionpaw woke to the roaring of the wind, "Everyone! Out of camp!" Ashfur's Yowl pierced the sound of the wind, what was going on? Lionpaw ran out of the apprentices den, only to be pelted by balls of ice that we're falling from the sky. He ran out of camp to see thing massive _thing_ that was coming out of the sky, lifting trees and pretty much everything of the ground. Lionpaw raced away from the mass of air, Darkbramble and the rest of the cats where ahead of him. But the Great Wind was faster than them. Struggling, most cats dug there claws into a nearby tree, But two cats where being pulled into the Great Wind, Ashfur and an apprentice, Heatherpaw. Letting go of the tree, Lionpaw rushed forth and grabbed the closest cat, Heatherpaw out of the air. "Grab on," Lionpaws voice sounded muffled through her fur. She did as told and grabbed onto the tree. Lionpaw turned in time to see Ashfur being carried away by the Great Wind.

As fast as it came, it was gone. The Great Wind rose back into the sky, and the clouds cleared soon after. Lionpaw sighed in relief, happy that BrambleClan had survived, with the exception of Ashfur. However Lionpaw's good mood didn't last long, as he turned and stared in the cold eyes of Darkbramble. filled with hatred. "You are exiled from BrambleClan!" Darkbramble suddenly yelled, "What!?" Lionpaw yelled, along with Leafpool. "He hasn't done anything to deserve this! He saved a apprentice's life!" Leafpool continued.

"A apprentice's life is worth nothing compared to the deputies!" Darkbramble yelled, "Both of you! Out of my sight at once!" Darkbramble yelled, leaving no room for argument. Lionpaw looked desperately at his mother, only for her to turn away from him. "If that is how it is, I swear that one day you will die by my claws. Goodbye Mother, Father." Lionpaw said, his voice laced with venom, So much that Darkbramble couldn't suppress a shudder. Lionpaw walked away from the Clan, Leaving them wondering if he would go through with his threat.

**BrambleClan And HawkClan**

Five moons Passed, Lionpaw had joined New ThunderClan, learning their secrets and weaknesses. He then left in the middle of the night two moons ago. He had changed after that, because it was just a reminder of_ them_, his name was only Lion now. Lion has searched for HawkClan since then. He had searched their territory, but found nothing but fallen trees and twoleg stuff. Their camp had been crushed by two pine trees that had fallen into it.

Currently, Lion was in BrambleClan territory, walking down a path that was littered by paw-prints. On his two sides where rocky walls. He soon came into an open area, Water fell into a pool which connected to the river he had followed. Realizing it was a dead-end, he began to turn around, that was until he heard them. Cats, lots of them, The voices where coming from... behind the waterfall? Seeing as he had nothing to lose, he Jumped across the stones that littered the pool, until he was right in front of the waterfall. Bracing himself, He jumped into the Waterfall.

Suddenly, he was in a cave, 'Theres a cave back here?' He wondered briefly, before he noticed all eyes where on him. "Intruder! Who are you, What is your business with HawkClan, and Where are you from!" one cat demanded. "To answer your questions, My name is Lion, and I was from BrambleClan" He said

"And I wish to join you."


	9. BONUS CHAPTER! Leafpool's story

**This was actually meant to be a full story, but I just dont think i could keep up with The Rise of Scourge and the actual BC&HC if i wrote this. So this will be a Short story about Leafpool's thoughts.**

**WARNING SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT!**

**BrambleClan and HawkClan Bonus Chapter: Leafpool's Story**

_I thought he would be safe with her. Why, Why StarClan, did i give up my only kit?_

The thought alone was painful. I gazed across the hollow to watch my only kit pad into camp with no clear emotion on his face, A She-cat came in after him, covered in multiple scratches. The She-cat limped slightly over to me, after all I was the Medicine cat, "Leafpool, Ashfur said to come to you for these scratches." She said. "Of course, lets get you to my den Cinderpaw." I said walking to my den.

My den was perfect for a medicine cat, With Crevices in the walls to store herbs and such. I get the correct herbs to make sure the wounds don't get infected, and some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. "You should be fine but take it easy for a few days, ok?" I say, I didn't ask where the wounds came from, I already knew, And i was afriad to hear it outloud.

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

Their where many stories i heard from warriors about how Lionpaw, MY kit, Would be just like his father and be the best warrior. Over the moon, I had treated several cats, sometimes even senior warriors, for wounds that Lionpaw had caused. Sometime he would attack them from behind while they hunting, or even in camp because he wanted to cause Bloodshed so bad.

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

Moons had passed Lionpaw had succeded Darkbramble, and was now Darklion. I had allied myself with New ThunderClan. And now, I was faced with the ultimate challenge,_ Will i be able to watch my own son be killed?_

The battle had started, The battle for freedom from Darkwillow's and Darklion's rule over the Clans. Even I was fighting, I suddenly felt something hold me down. "Should we show her how we deal with traitors, My dear Darkwillow?" I heard the voice of Darklion, "I think we should make her suffer first." Darkwillow said.

Darklion purred at the suggestion and slowly, ever so slowly, i felt the claws begining to tear through me. I screech in pain, "Help! Help me somebody!" but knowone can get to me, Darklion's strongest warriors where fending off anyone who tried to help me, others where pinned down and forced to watch me slowly, painfully die.

_Why, Why have you became such a monster?_

"Leafpool, Leafpool, Wake up!" I hear a familar voice, _It can't be!_ I lifted my head and my heart filled with joy "Father!" I exclaimed. My father's, Firestar's green eyes suddenly filled with sorrow, "I'm so sorry you had to suffer like this, I know that Darklion is your kit and he meant the world to you at one time, But the dark forest had taken him to thier side before we ever had a chance." He said.

_Im sorry to, for making the mistake that created such a monster._

**Pretty good, huh? This is personally one of my favorite things i have ever wrotten. Well, Tell me what you think in the reviews, BYE!**


	10. Chapter 4: StarClan(Full Chapter)

**THIS IS STARCLAN VERSION! 8DDD**

**"Talking"**

_**Thoughts/StarClan**_

**BrambleClan and HawkClan**

**STARCLAN**

The next moon passed and some things changed. Lionpaw had the same odd dream every now and again, and now he knew the meaning, 'Do what we say, or die.' Outside, Lionpaw was hateful and negative towards every-cat and everything. Usually ignoring or putting down every cat who tried to befriend him. But inside, he was still the same bright and energetic Lionpaw that once showed. His every action was secretly killing him inside. He felt horrible.

The clans had become more hateful towards one another and more willing to battle even if one was caught on the other's territory. Much blood was spilled over things like this. Lionpaw himself had never been to one of these battles, but he had heard many stories of them.

_"The warriors that had once lived at the lake territory are now heartless monsters,"_ Lionpaw had thought to himself once while listening to one of these stories,"_And I'm becoming one of them." _He shuddered at the thought and swiftly pushed it to the back of his mind, were cobwebs would cling and weave themselves around it.

Tomorrow Lionpaw was to leave with Ashfur, Dustpelt and Honeypaw on Dawn Patrol. _"Something important is going to happen tomorrow,"_He thought to himself as he drowned in the welcoming waters of sleep,"_Something very important..."_

A silvery white light engulfed Lionpaw. Who, being as tired as he was, curled himself into a tighter ball of golden-colored fur. _"Go AWAY!" _He silently growled, drawing his tail over his muzzle. A warm pelt brushed his for a moment, while a comforting scent washed over him. A scent he _knew_. He sat upright, his amber eyes searching his surroundings. He was in a forest of lush green trees, much like his home forest, but... this forest was different. Silverpelt gleamed over his head, brighter than he had ever seen them as a kit, and something he never saw in the Dark Forest. His heart gave a sudden jump as he gazed up at them. They were beautiful, glistening silver-white orbs in the midnight sky. _"I miss them..." _He thought sadly to himself.

_"Lionpaw." A voice mewed from behind him. _Lionpaw jumped, startled, and turned towards the voice. A tom stood in front of him, with the same golden fur as himself, but his eyed were a deep emerald-green. His pelt was covered in a thin veil of stars, and he seemed to glow the same silver-blue.

_"A- A StarClan cat," Lionpaw gasped, shocked by his sudden appearance, "Am I on StarClan territory?!"_

_"Yes you are Lionpaw," The tom mewed with a hint of amusement in his voice,"This is StarClan territory." He said, sweeping his long tail to the left, indicating the area they were in._

_"Who- Who are you then?" Lionpaw whispered. He was terrified. He was Lionpaw apprentice of BrambleClan. He'd visited the Dark Forest for moons, it was becoming his home! He was evil, a fox-heart that shed blood for no reason like everyone else in his clan. Why would he be here? Was he being punished?_

_"Don't be frightened Lionpaw,"The tom mewed gently,"I'm Firestar, leader of ThunderClan before..." He fell silent, his emerald-green gaze cast down to the moonlit grass._

_"Until DarkBramble murdered you and destroyed the four clans to make BrambleClan and HawkClan..." Lionpaw thought to himself._

_"Brambleclaw was my deputy; my apprentice!" Firestar said, looking at Lionpaw again. There was something in his voice. ...Was it... hurt? Lionpaw felt stupid when he remembered Firestar could hear what he was thinking. _

_"I trusted him he led us here to to the lake territory! If he hadn't, we- All four clans would have been wiped out by twoleg monsters! You never would have been __born__ ( leave born in bold and underlined plz DF! ^-^) Lionpaw." Firestar continued,"He wound up just like Tigerstar. A traitor. A foul-hearted murderer. Tigerstar would do anything to gain power, even kill the ones he cared about- If he had any. Brambleclaw has followed his father's paw-steps and every cat that I once knew and were my friends follow him willingly! Even my daughters-" Firestar closed his pain-filled eyes and hung his head in defeat. _

_Lionpaw stepped towards the StarClan warrior and pressed his muzzle against the former leader's shoulder in sympathy. He didn't exactly know what it was like to be in the pain Firestar must be feeling, but he did know what it was like to blame yourself for things. ...It wasn't a nice feeling. _

_After a few moments of silence, Firestar withdrew from Lionpaw, his eyes that were once clouded with pain and anger now were filled with duty._

_"But, that isn't why you're here Lionpaw," Firestar mewed calmly,"Follow me."_

_With this, Firestar turned and pelted towards a somewhat shadowed side of the forest. Lionpaw only had a few seconds to fully process the order, and by the time he did, Firestar was already a few tail-lengths ahead of him. _

_"H-Hey wait up!"Lionpaw called, dashing after him._

_Firestar skid to a stop in the starry moorland, and looked over his shoulder at the young apprentice._

_"What? Can't keep up with me? I'm your grandfather!" He called back, amusement clear and unmasked in his voice._

_"That's not true, I can keep up! You just had a head start!" Lionpaw mewed, skidding to a stop the former Thunderclan's former leader._

_A light of energy sparkled in Firestar's eyes as he gazed at Lionpaw._

_"Come." Firestar ordered, and dashed off again, this time with Lionpaw right behind him._

_**TIME**__** *** **__**SKIP**___

_Firestar and Lionpaw padded through the forest until they came to a clearing of grey and misty green. Lionpaw could hear a distant crashing of water nearby... A waterfall? He paused and looked around at his surroundings for the first time. Firestar had lead him here by following the stream that ran through his own territory where the forest turned into moorland. _

_"The elders are always talking about how Darkbramble and Darkhawk took over the four clans that once divided the lake territory. Maybe the moorland was one of theirs... But if so... which one?" He thought to himself, slowly turning back around to follow Firestar, his eyes on the ground he walked on._

_The grass had thinned out greatly, and he was walking on something that reminded him of Leafpool's medicine den. Something... that reminded him... of... StarClan..._

_He looked up, and jumped back in surprise, he had almost bumped into Firestar, who was staring down into the cliff-side that Lionpaw just noticed. He slowly padded next to the former Thunderclan leader, and looked down hesitantly like Firestar was doing. Quite a distance away from where the two flame-colored cats were standing, was the waterfall Lionpaw heard a little while earlier. From it, came a small stream that expanded into a large pool of silver water. From where he was, he could clearly see the reflections of the stars and moon on the surface of the still pool._

_"What's tha-" He was broken off by a horrible pain in his head. Worse than the headaches he had before or the wounds that had occurred after waking after training in the Dark Forest._

_Again and again. The same searing pain. These times he cried out in pain. Firestar stared at him with a mixture of horror and knowing._

_"You've been here too long. You must return to your clan." Firestar mewed._

_"But, You were going to show me something important! Augh!" He shrieked in pain again._

_"You shall have to find it on your own next time. Come tomorrow night. You know the way now..." Firestar said, his voice echoing several times as he faded into blackness._

_"You know the way..."_

__A paw jabbed Lionpaw in the gut again.

"Lionpaw!" Ashfur's voice tore through the veil of sleepiness that still clung to him, "Come on! We need to get going! We have Dawn Patrol! Are you dead?!"

"Waugh!" Lionpaw yelped, staggering to his paws and blinking away the sand in his eyes.

"Did you get enough beauty sleep Lionpaw? Come on we need to go." Ashfur taunted him, his eyes glowing fury as he turned and stalked out of the apprentice den.

"That _hurt!_" Lionpaw thought, wincing as he limped out of the apprentice den. The other cats on the patrol were already lined up at the entrance of the thorn tunnel. Ashfur glared at him one more time before turning sharply and leading the patrol out of camp before Lionpaw even got a chance to get there. Breaking into a run, he followed them, catching up to them in a few seconds flat.

"Oh, wow you're _so_ late, Lionpaw!" Honeypaw mewed, "It's okay though, I've done that too. Except I did that on my first mission. Isn't Ashfur just plain mean? He left before you could even get here! Oh, are you hurt Lionpaw. You want to know how I know? 'Cause you're running kind of funny."

Honeypaw continued to talk endlessly and Lionpaw could feel the walls that he had built moons ago start to swiftly resurface and rise up around him again. Blocking out every word she said. His mind started to wander to that night as he dodged bramble bushes, jumped over fallen trees and rocks, and followed the rest of the patrol. Now he remembered. He had met Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan in StarClan's forest. He had taken Lionpaw to the Moon-pool. Well, shown him it anyways. He had only been able to take a short glance at it before he was waken by Ashfur. Now that he thought about it though, he began to wonder he had just been delusional. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten that shrew last night before going to sleep... No. Maybe he should have been paying more attention to where he was going.

"Oof." He gasped, falling hard on his haunches after bumping into someone.

"What. Is. WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?!" Ashfur yowled angrily, turning swiftly around to glare at the apprentice. His tail twitching mercilessly.

Lionpaw mustered up the courage to look up at the furious warrior, his pelt tingling as he waited for the barrage of insults.

Just as Ashfur opened his mouth to punish him, a group of cats emerged from a clump of bracken across from them. A HawkClan patrol. The leader immediately launched himself, claws unsheathed, at Ashfur who yowled as the large tom raked his claws through his flesh. The tom that attacked was Rowanclaw, and Lionpaw had heard that the HawkClan deputy was famous for his bite attacks.

That seemed to trigger a chain reaction as fighting broke out. Lionpaw was fighting a small, light grey she cat with darker grey stripes and emerald eyes that had jumped at him when he had been looking around.

"_An apprentice"_ Lionpaw guessed before he was knocked over and pinned down. That simple move sent rage into Lionpaw and everything became a blur to him. All he could feel was his claws tearing through flesh and blood splattering onto his pelt. The apprentice he was fighting fled back over the border, Lionpaw smirked.

Lionpaw looked around, he saw that Dustpelt had finished his fight and was now helping Ashfur, Honeypaw was still fighting but seemed to have things under control. A few heartbeats later and the fighting was over.

"We're returning to camp." Ashfur said, seemingly forgotten about Lionpaw's blundering this morning.

Lionpaw nodded and was on his tail as he lead the patrol back to camp. When they reached Brambleclan, Lionpaw finally felt exhaustion come into him. He went to his nest to sleep, this time not knowing where he'd wake this time.

******TIME SKIP **** Again...******

It was the middle of the night when Lionpaw woke again, his mind foggy with sleep as he sat up in his nest at the entrance of the apprentice den.

"Ugh... I feel so groggy..." He thought to himself as he stretched in his nest before silently padding around thee others in the apprentice den."...Why do I feel... ...like...I missed something important..."

Now outside, he stretched lazily again, letting the cool night breeze wash over him as the trees of Brambleclan territory whispered to each other. The moon's cold light shone down upon him, turning his fur a flaming silver; like fire in the mist. On impulse, he looked up to the sky, expecting to see the moon shining dully down at him with it's ugly dark eyes.

"Oh no..." He whispered, backing away slowly from his spot under the moon, his pelt prickling with unease as he turned and sprinted towards the thorn tunnel and out into the forest towards a pool of silver outside his territory.

* * *

**Your awesome Mouse! You dont mind if i call you mouse right? For anyone who doesnt know this is written by mouseshadow01, A good friend of mine, check out her stories. **


	11. BONUS CHAPTER! Possible Rewrite!

**Hello, im thinking of re-writing this story to merge the StarClan and Dark Forest sides. That way i can write somewhat diferently and my friend Mouseshadow can get back to her own story. So tell me what you think.**

**BrambleClan and HawkClan Bonus Chapter: The (Possible) Rewrite**

_"_I don't understand any of this!_" Lionclaw yelled as Firestar and Tigerstar walked away into their respective territories, "_I just want my nine lives!_" Lionclaw said. "You cannot recieve your nine lives yet, You have to choose your future. This is a choice that will affect everything." Said a voice that seemed to soothe him, He felt relaxed, calm, and a deep sence of caring. Lionclaw turned to see who it was, and stared straight at...himself? "_What is going on here?" _Lionclaw asked, _"**Just as that weakling said, this is where you choose your future, and the clans also.**" _This voice made all the calmness be replaced anger, blood-lust, and the need for battle. He turned to see another copy of himself, although younger_.

"Who are you two?" _Lionclaw asked, though he already new the answer,_ "**_We are you_**" _They said as one._

_After a quick explaination, Lionclaw understood, these two where his two halves, one from the dark forest, the other from starclan._ "But why must i choose between you two?" _Lionclaw asked,_ "_Because if you don't, we will always be waging war inside of you, and it will begin to tear you apart until you are just a emotionless shell of your former self._" _The Light Lionclaw said._ "**You see, you have proven yourself worthy of the Dark Forest's Nine lives through your blood-lust and skills in battle.**" _The Dark Lionclaw said,_ "_But, you have also proven yourself to StarClan through your love for your mate and desire for peace._" _Light Lionclaw added._ "**_You must choose now, or else you will be lost to your Clan-mates forever._**" _They once again said as one._

"Very well I choose..." _Lionclaw closed his eyes in thought._

**Well, what do you think, yes or no. Honestly i like this better than my current plot. But its up to you guys!**


	12. Chapter 7

**BrambleClan and Hawkclan**

**Chapter 7: Dark Forest**

* * *

"I wish to join HawkClan" Lion repeated, "Is there a problem?" He asked. A cat began to reply, but a shout of "Stop!" stopped any chance. Cats turned their heads to a cat coming from farther in this cave, "Hawkstar! You are still in no shape to move!" Came a feminine voice, A voice Lion knew he had heard from somewhere, but one thing stayed in his head 'Hawkstar? I thought he was Darkhawk.' he thought. "Willowfur! I'm not a helpless kit. I'm your leader and father for StarClan's sake! Have some faith in me! He turned his head to the two cats, One was the dark brown tabby that he hadn't seen in the Dark Forest for moons, Darkhawk, or rather Hawkstar now. The other was another cat he hadn't seen for moons, the sight of her made his eyes widen, and it took nearly all of his will just to not run up to her and greet her. The cat was the only cat he could say he truly loved, Willowfur, formerly Willowpaw.

" So, 'Lion' you said you where from BrambleClan, Right?" Hawkstar asked, Lion nodded, "Do you mind telling us what your old name was, and why you are not with your clan currently?" Hawkstar asked. "Not at all, My name was Lionpaw, and I was exiled." Lion said, "Explain." Hawkstar ordered, "Well... Its kinda embarrassing you see during that storm about 6 moon ago," He paused to take a breath, noticing a few cats cringed when he mentioned the storm. "Two members of the Clan, A apprentice named Heatherpaw, and the deputy, Ashfur. Were being pulled in, I managed to save Heatherpaw but Ashfur got pulled in. Darkbramble was angry at me for not saving Ashfur, saying 'A apprentice's life is nothing compared to the deputies!' or something like that." He said, quoting Darkbramble. "He really has fallen so low, I can't believe that I was once like him." Hawkstar said quietly, though everyone heard.

"I will let you join my Clan, but first you have to pass a few tests." Hawkstar said, "Your first test is to catch enough Fresh-kill for a majority of the clan." Hawkstar said, Lion knew the reason for this test was probably because most of the clan was ether too sick or too weak to hunt themselves.

**So yeah kinda short, but I just needed something to post. I promise there will be a larger chapter on the 1 year anniversary of this story(5/30/13). So this chapter was just basically Lion beginning to join HawkClan, so now this story will be switching to a less dark theme, StarClan will come into play, the dark forest will be gone for a while and Lion will begin questioning his allegiance to The dark forest.**


End file.
